namaikizakarifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 9
This is Chapter 9 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Chapter Summary Looking at each other, the three are silent. Yuki thinks that a few days ago, the suspicious character, who got his foot injured though half of that is her fault, is a member of the school basketball team that they are playing against today. She wonders if Shou knows this guy. The guy tells Shou that it has been a long time. After a pause, Shou says, “Sorry, who are you. Ah- even if it seems that I’ve seen you before..” This irks the guy that he shouts, “It’s Hakamada!! During elementary, I’m Hakamada Shizuka in the same basketball team with you!! *points at Shou* Do you remember it, you playboy /womanizer” Shou tries to recall and remembers a kid wearing the number 10 jersey running fast while shouting for him to pass the ball. Shou calls out Shizuka’s name and says that he has grown quite tall. Shizuka told him that he doesn’t want to be told that by him. Yuki thinks that this guy is Shou’s former teammate and this is too much of a coincidence. Waving his uniform, Shou says that didn’t he move to Hokkaido when he was in grade 4. Shizuka says that he came back last year and it is Kyushu Hokkaido; which is the opposite direction of Hokkaido. He curses that Shou is still quite casual that it infuriates him. Shou asks if he is still playing basketball. This made Shizuka look serious as he says, of course. “Even if I don’t know what you are up to but from that time on, I’ve been practicing everyday..” Some girls call out to Shou and asks if today is the competition, and they’ll watch..ah, there’s a handsome guy there. Shizuka immediately blushes so he covers his face. Staring at him, Shou says that he is still the same as before. Tense Shizuka whispers, “stupid, shut up, what am I going to do if they come near...” A light haired guy followed by his teammates come in and calls out to Shizuka. Blushing Shizuka calls out, captain. The captain tells him not to go in first to a co-ed school for it’s quite frightening. Blushing Shizuka says that it isn’t like that. Yuki gives her greetings to the guys from Misuzu Academy. The captain says that it is amazing a female manager, isn’t it, Shizuka. Blushing Shizuka shouts that he doesn’t care, just quickly change clothes and do the warm up. As they leave, the captain laughs that even if Shizuka is already in second year, he is still like that. Shizuka angrily asks what he meant by like that. Yuki quietly watches them and thinks that it is truly a fantastic fate bringing people together. While Yuki is washing the uniform on the sink, Shou startles her by asking her why she knows Shizuka. Blushing Yuki asks why he isn’t doing the warm-ups. He tells her that it is over and is she finished washing off the nosebleed from his uniform since he has to change his clothes. Yuki tells him that it is almost finished. Then, she asks him if he joined a basketball club before. When he said yes, she asks at what age he started. He says, 6 years old. Yuki tries to imagine what he is like at 6 years old. Shou asks her what it is, does she start to be curious about his ALL SORTS OF THINGS. Thinking that it is a painful lie, Yuki denies it by saying that she needs to know the team members’ data. Yuki comments that guy unexpectedly grew up to be quite tall and he totally didn’t notice it before. She asks if he’s talking about Shizuka. He says ya, they are of the same age so whether in elementary or in the club, they are together but no matter where, that guy is the shortest so he would always put all his effort in chasing after the ball. There is a scene of Shizuka trying to get the ball but the others passed the ball to Yuki. Shou mutters that he unconsciously remembered a lot of things. He asks again when she met Shizuka. Realizing that he won’t let her off, Yuki wonders how to tell him that she is at the park in the middle of the night playing an awful shooting ball practice. She dreads him telling her how awful she was for not being able to shoot a single ball in. While shaking his uniform, Yuki nervously says that it is nothing but just a brief encounter. Shou insists on knowing where and when but she brushes him off by saying that he’s noisy, and tells him to just concentrate on the competition. Yuki reminds herself that everyone gave up their winter and spring break to keep on practicing hard for this competition so they must win it. In the gym, Shizuka looks out the door to see Yuki giving Shou his uniform and Shou wants her to help him wear it but of course, Yuki refuses. Then, Shizuka starts blushing when one of the fangirls call out that guy looks very handsome. The other girl tells her to shut up for that is the rival but the third girl says that he is actually very handsome. His captain tells Shizuka that if he is too flustered, he’ll twist his foot again. Blushing Shizuka shouts that he isn’t flustered. And, the ball he is dribbling went out of bounds. His captain asks if they’ll win. Looking serious, Shizuka says he’ll win against that guy who treats basketball as a game. He recalls how he told young Shou regarding a certain promise. Looking at Shou, Shizuka mutters how he could possibly lose to him. Soon, the two teams bow and greet each other. Fangirls are cheering for Shou. Yabe says that even if it is a practice competition, there are a lot of people cheering and 80% came for Shou. Yuki checks her notes on the rival team. They haven’t encountered them these past years but their performance is a mixed victory/outcome. She thinks that even if this is a new team set-up, there ought to be no problem since Shou is there and they’ll definitely win. Two-toned guy throws the ball to Shou. Shou catches it and runs towards their basket. The others are shouting that Shou is fast and he’s Naruse from Sakaya Junior High and it is infuriating that the girls are cheering for him. Just when Shou is going to shoot the ball, Shizuka blocks the ball by hitting it away. This surprises everyone. His teammates are shocked that Shou got blocked since he already jumps high and obviously no one should be able to block him. After stealing the ball, Shizuka manages to evade Shouji’s defense and he shoots the ball. It is in. Soon, even if they got the ball, their balls are always single-handedly stolen by Shizuka that the point difference kept on increasing. At the fourth quarter, it is 75 for Misuzu and 43 for Ryuhoku. Yuki thinks that soon, they couldn’t catch up. When Shizuka has the ball and faces Shou, Shizuka tells him that he still hasn’t forgotten about what happenedthing at that time. Shizuka charges so Shou goes to block him but he got tricked since Shizuka stepped back and shoots the ball instead. And, he scores. Pfft- the competition ends with 78 vs 43. Everyone is in shock that they’ve lost. While Shou is catching his breath, Shizuka tells him that this ought to be his Shizuka last time,.. in encountering him in a competition. Shou didn’t react and Yuki looks flustered for Shou. At the meeting room, the team are voicing out their frustration over losing miserably with final scores of 78 to 43. Yuki calmly tells them good job greeting; otsukare and she knows that everyone is very frustrated but introspection is about to start, so sit up. Two toned hair curses and says how heartless she is when they want a manager who would say, ‘do not mind for today’s rival is very strong♥’ Just when the coach is saying that today’s rival is very strong, Yuki tells them that according to convention, they would start the talk from the second year as to where they need to introspect. She calls out to Shou. While holding on to Shou, Abe shouts that Shou’s sleeping..sleeping so soundly that he won’t wake up. Popped veins are appearing on Yuki for he is sleeping at this time but the coach says that Shou is definitely tired so let him rest a bit. She wonders if Shou doesn’t feel frustrated. While resting his head on his arms, Shou opens his eyes and clenches his fist upon recalling what Shizuka mentioned earlier that this would be the last time he’ll encounter him in a competition. Yuki thinks that she’s very frustrated. As Shou is leaving the school, Yuki calls out to him and says that he is always sleeping during the introspection meeting. She tells him that the coach and the third years didn’t ask but she’s going to ask him, doesn’t he have any reflections. He turns away and says, ‘very tired’. Trembling in anger, Yuki grabs his sleeve and shouts for him to wait. He asks what it is. Yuki angrily shouts that she’s asking if he’s frustrated or not since he practiced hard everyday and everyone did their best but to lose miserably. Yuki felt frustrated and she always believed that with only him around, it would definitely be alright. Yuki shouts if he didn’t have that kind of thinking and is basketball really just a game for him. Shou asks what if he doesn’t. This surprises Yuki as Shou looks at her. He tells her that whether lose or win, it is only a competition and that’s all there is to it. Yuki lets go and Shou leaves. With her head down, Yuki thinks that she knows that she’s wrong think that it is alright if only Shou is around. It is her fault for believing and anticipating that wishful thinking = Shou will definitely keep on fighting no matter what kind of rival he encounters. It is her fault and she wants to change a bit that guy’s way of thinking. At the corner, Shizuka is wondering if it is over since it is quiet. He wants to go home but to his shock, Yuki is still standing by the door. He notices that she’s trembling. He couldn’t believe it and wants to leave but... Then, Yuki is surprised when a jacket is put over her head. Yuki asks who.. Holding the jacket on her, Shizuka tells her not to raise her head. Yuki realizes that it is Shizuka. He tells her that he’ll immediately let go. After five seconds, he’ll disappear so right now, please don’t raise her head. He greets her otsukare and quickly rushes off. Yuki is puzzled why he won’t let her raise her head when she isn’t crying. It turns out that trembling is out of anger and not because she’s crying. She wonders what she’s going to do with the jacket. Navigation Category:Chapters